The mansion
by pauhulka21
Summary: Dick is already eighteen, and he plants to keep being a hero even though Buce doesn't agree. Warning: the story containst spanking, if you don't like that kind of story, then I suggest you don't read it. I accept constructive criticism, but not insults. I don't agree with this kind of punishment in real life but this fiction


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters, I'm just taking them borrow, they belong to DC.

A/N: Thank so much Jen for correcting this!

"OWWWW!" The yell escaped, and Dick immediately covered his mouth and tightened his fists.

Bruce really wasn't joking when he said it was going to be the worst spanking that he'd ever delivered.

But Dick didn't care how much it hurt; he was going to be Robin. He'd worked day and night over the years to become who he was. He loved what he did, he couldn't leave it, nor did he want to.

The Joker had shot him, but that was an occupational risk, he didn't understand why it mattered to Bruce now, since this wasn't the first time Robin had been hurt.

Bruce heard the yell, but he didn't pay much attention. He knew how stubborn Dick was. Especially with something like this, he wasn't going to give in so easily.

He realized now that it had been irresponsible on his part to take Dick on as his apprentice. But if he hadn't, Dick probably would have been Robin anyway, except he would have put his life even more danger, because he wouldn't have had the training he needed to combat crime. The problem was that Dick had become reckless lately; the young man made too many mistakes for his taste.

Besides, Gotham became more dangerous every day, and he wasn't going to let his only son to die devoting his life to this never ending battle. Dick wasn't like him; he could have a better life. He was barely eighteen, he had a whole life to live, and it wasn't too late to change his habits.

That was why he pulled his shorts down, and continued spanking him hard.

"Noooo!" Dick hated to beg when he was being punished. He would rather take his punishment stoically, but he knew Bruce was eventually going to make him beg. All his spankings ended like that. Luckily Bruce didn't punish him like that very often, even though they argued a lot lately, but it was still more than either of them felt comfortable with.

Dick didn't like it when Bruce got angry with him, but for the last few years Dick spent a lot of time with the Teen Titans, and sadly Bruce didn't like his friends very much. He criticized them a lot, especially Roy. But they weren't bad people, and Dick wished Bruce could understand that, even though Roy might have had some trouble with drugs. But they were his only true friends. The ones he could be honest with. And he needed friends his own age, even if they got him in trouble sometimes.

Honestly, they weren't a bad influence. Dick was much too responsible for his own age, and if he made mistakes sometimes, he also knew they were due to his age. Everyone was young at some point, and he couldn't be perfect the whole time.

But back to the topic at hand. Dick knew he deserved this punishment in part, but that didn't mean he was willing to agree with everything Bruce said. And he really didn't want to cry this time like he usually did. He was pissed. He was already a man, and in his mind, men didn't cry no matter how much it hurt. It wasn't fair. Especially knowing that the main reason Bruce was punishing him, the one thing Bruce really wanted, was the one thing Dick wasn't going to budge on.

Bruce kept spanking for a good while, until Dick's butt was deep red instead of pink. He hated that the spanking lasted so long. He didn't like to punish his son like that but there were times when Dick didn't understand any other way. It wasn't like he punished him every time Dick didn't agree with him on some subject. He thought Dick was a very good person, but lately his friends had taken him on a wrong path. Especially Roy. Even if nobody believed him, Bruce didn't have anything against Roy. He knew that deep down the boy was a good person, who made too many mistakes. If he was being totally honest, Bruce never got along with him. But he didn't know Roy very well, and even if he didn't get along with him, it seemed like Roy was true friend to Dick. That's why it irked him that the boy seemed to forget that they were supposed to be heroes, even though they were young. If they were out there stopping crime, it was pretty hypocritical for them to commit crimes. Even if it was only for fun, no one got hurt, and they were minor crimes in comparison to the crimes that the villains committed, it was still wrong.

The last time Bruce had had to punish Dick had been a few months ago when Dick was seventeen, and he'd thought it would be last time. Dick was a bit too old for this kind of punishment. He was generally good boy, he usually obeyed orders, and he rarely ever behaved like an actual teenager, because Bruce had to be strict with him. They'd argued a lot lately, but Dick always asked for forgiveness even if there was no need. Bruce knew that because of the lifestyle they had he was sometimes much too severe with Robin. He didn't want Dick to get hurt, so he'd been strict. Bruce knew he had prevented Dick from having a normal childhood, but that stopped today, at least for Dick.

Bruce could see that Dick was clenching his fists, and knew that he was in a lot of pain. Bruce was putting a lot of strength into each blow, so he decided to give Dick a break, even if he had promised that this was going to be worst spanking of Dick's life. He wanted to give Dick an opportunity to think and do the right thing. That meant apologizing, and promising not to be Robin ever again. If Dick would agree to his terms, the punishment could end. He didn't like changing his mind, but he thought the boy only deserved a few licks and nothing more.

He stood Dick up, and took him towards a corner, swatting him every step. When they got there he gave him five more smacks on his sit spots and thighs, where it hurt the most. Then he said, "If you change your opinion, and you promise me that you won't be Robin, this ends here. I know what I said, but I don't enjoy this. I'll give you a few licks with my belt for being so disrespectful and it'll be done."

It wasn't fair! 'Not fair', was the only thing Dick could think. He was furious with Bruce, and he had to make a real effort to not say a bunch of nasty things. He wasn't five to be put in a corner; this was too much. Bruce didn't usually treat him so childishly, and at this point Dick didn't care if he'd been in the wrong or not. Bruce was clearly mistaken if he thought he could treat him like this.

Bruce was about to sit on the bed when Dick turned around, and rushed to get his boxers back up. Bruce could see the anger on Dick's face and knew it could only mean one thing; this was going to be worse than he imagined.

"I know I said some things I shouldn't have, but Bruce, you can't treat me like this. I'm not five, and if you think I'm gonna put up with you standing me in a corner… Y'know your pity? You can shove it!"

"If I were you, I would really consider not saying what you're about to say, and start to be more respectful right this second."

But Bruce's words only made him angrier than he was. Disrespectful? Bruce was being disrespectful if he thought treat him like a child was ok. That's why he said most hurtful thing he could think of. "I'm never gonna quit being Robin! Hit me all you want, in the end the only thing you're gonna accomplish is looking like an abuser. I never agreed, even when I made mistakes and I deserved it. But this time, I'm not gonna shut up like I always do. Go fuck yourself if you think that you can do this to me, and pretend you're not in the wrong."

Bruce couldn't believe it. Dick wasn't usually so disrespectful to him, especially when he was being punished. He knew that it was probably because being Robin was important to Dick. Too important. But he wasn't going to let him behave this way, not matter how hurt he was.

"I don't know what is up with you tonight. I understand you're angry, but I'm not going to tolerate you to being so disrespectful to me. You're very mistaken if you think that being eighteen means you're already an adult. As long as you live in this house, if you disobey the rules, or any order that I give you, you're going to be punished as I see fit. Even if my punishments seems childish to you. If you act like a child you're going to be treated as such."

Bruce got a wooden chair that was next to Dick's desk, and grabbed him firmly by the arm. He turned him to the side and he gave him ten harsh swats before ordering, "Get those pants up, and sit. "

Dick was about to talk back again, but Bruce realized and stopped him. "If you dare to keep insulting or disobeying me, this is going to keep getting worse. You really want to keep this up? Cause when I finish this, the spanking I'm giving you is going to be exactly what I originally planned; the worst you've ever had. I don't want to grab the wooden brush, but I won't hesitate to do it if I have to. "

Dick thought about it for a few seconds. He was about to confront Bruce again, but then he started to think about all the disrespectful things he'd said. He usually wouldn't disobey Bruce, and he had to admit it hurt plenty already. To top that off with Bruce hitting him with the brush would sting something awful. So, despite thinking he was right, he decided to do as he'd been told.

He got his jeans up, and he sat carefully in the chair trying to ignore the pain.

Bruce said. "I hope you use this time to reflect on your actions, and consider apologizing." He put his hand the young man's shoulder to stop his squirming.

He went to sit in the bed, and after fifteen minutes he said, "You can stand. "

Dick stood up quickly, but he didn't do anything else, because he knew they weren't done. Bruce grabbed a wooden paddle that he had only used on Dick once, and he went to get him out of the corner. Bruce swatted him with the paddle over his jeans until they were next to the bed, and then started to unfasten his pants.

"I can do that myself," Dick said, putting his hands over Bruce's.

"I know but is part of the punishment. If you act like a child, you're going to be treated like one." Bruce swatted his hands, which made Dick quickly move them away out of reflex. He unfastened the pants, and pushed them down along with his shorts before quickly putting Dick over his lap. Bruce started spanking him with the paddle, but not hard enough to leave much bruising.

For Dick, it was much harder to remain silent this time. Soon he started to kick and squirm. He wanted this punishment to be over once for all, especially after a very strong swat on his thigh.

"AHHHHH!" Dick started to think that he could beg a little bit, even if he didn't like it. "Bruceeee, please, I 'm sorry!"

Bruce gave him two more swats, and had to ask, "Why are you sorry exactly?"

"I was too disrespectful with you tonight, I dunno what's up with me lately, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things"

Bruce gave him ten more smacks on his sit spots and thighs so that he wouldn't forget this lesson. "And?"

Dick knew what Bruce wanted to hear, but it was a lie, and he couldn't force him to say it. Dick already regretted what was going to happen when he continued to disagree, but he shook his head anyway.

Bruce was deeply hurt over the whole situation, but kept punishing him anyway.

He spanked very hard while Dick was begging him to stop.

"AWWWWWW, NOOOOO! Please!"

Bruce gave him five more swats in the same place on one cheek.

"ARHHHH!"

To balance it out, he gave him five more on the other cheek. Dick bit down on his tongue to keep in another yell, but he started to cry. It hurt a lot and he couldn't take it.

Dick's bottom was deep red, so Bruce decided it was almost enough for now. He gave Dick the last ten swats with the paddle; five on the upper half and the last five on his sit spots.

"STOP!"

Bruce ignored the yells of pain. After he stopped with the paddle, he took the boy back to corner swatting with his hand along the way. He made Dick bend over and gave him other twenty. "I know that you don't like being here, but I suggest you enjoy the break, there's still another very hard part of your punishment coming up. And being here isn't only punishment; it's also a moment to rest before a good dose of licks with my belt that you deserve." Bruce gave him one last very hard swat on the left thigh in warning.

"OWWWWW!" Dick yelled. He couldn't stop sobbing in the corner. He was wishing all this was a nightmare, and he would wake up. It hurt terribly. Bruce had never punished him so harshly, and there was still the belt to come. Bruce had only hit him with that damn thing twice, and it was very painful. A part of him was tempted to beg. To say no more, that it hurt too much, and that Bruce usually wasn't so cruel. He could beg him to please stop. But the minutes passed faster than Dick realized, and Bruce turned him around. He took Dick to the bed where there were two pillows, one above the other.

Dick heard Bruce taking off his belt, and though it made him shiver he lied down over the pillows. He grabbed the sheets tightly knowing the next part of the punishment was going to be extremely painful. Bruce ordered him to separate his legs, an order that would only make this more painful, but Dick obeyed anyway. Bruce started giving him licks. Dick couldn't avoid crying over the physical and emotional pain around lick number ten. But Bruce decided to keep going despite having already broken Dick's spirit. After seeing a few bruises on the flesh of the boy, Bruce decided that it was almost enough. He gave the last ten on Dick's sit spots and thighs.

"AHHHHH!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Dick yelled and cried harder than ever from the pain.

"AWWWWWW"

Before the last five, Bruce heard something he wasn't ready for.

"DADDY stop! Daddy no more! Please!" Dick begged between sobs.

Bruce stopped for a few seconds. It had been several years since Dick called him 'daddy'. He rarely even called him 'dad'. Only when he was a little kid between the ages of nine and eleven had he used the diminutive of the term. He felt pretty sad that the punishment had to be that severe, and that their relationship was so damaged. But even though in a moment of desperation the young man had used something that could stop the punishment, it was only for a moment.

Bruce caressed his back, before saying. "We're almost done, five more, and the punishment is over."

Dick couldn't help but feel panic and desperation in that moment. He really couldn't stand the pain, and he couldn't believe that the man that he considered his father was being so cruel and ignoring his pleas. "Noooo more, please! I can't, OWWWWWWW!" Dick sobbed harder when the punishment started again; every lick was like a new torture that he'd never felt before.

Bruce was deeply sorrowful that it took so much to break Dick's spirit, to get to this painful instance, but he was determined to finish what he had started. He applied the last four as quickly as he could.

Once the punishment was over, the only sound that could be heard was Dick's crying. He wept his heart out without realizing that it was over. Bruce put his belt back on, and set the pillows for Dick to be lying over the bed rather over them. He sat in the bed next to Dick; he was stroking his back in a comforting manner to try stopping his crying.

"Shhh, it is already over, Dick. I'm sorry I had to be so strict with you, but you can't deny that you were screaming for a punishment like that. It's going to hurt for a few days, but it isn't going to be anything more than you're already used to. "Bruce knew they were poor excuses. Trying to justify the pain of this punishment was a bit unfair maybe, but nothing that Dick couldn't endure.

Dick kept crying for a good while, until he was able to calm down. When he finally stopped most of the tears, he stood up. He got his jeans and boxer up with a wince.

"I begged you to stop, and you didn't care. You don't care for me, so leave me alone, please." Dick said looking to the floor; he took a few steps to put some distance from Bruce.

Those words were hurtful to Bruce. He could understand that Dick said most of them because he was hurt, and decided to give Dick what he was asking. "It's fine if that what you wish, it might not look like it, but it was never my intention to hurt you. Least of all like that. If you change your mind or need anything, you know you can talk with me or Alfred at any time." Bruce stood up, walked to the door, and was about to leave when Dick stopped him.

Dick didn't want to, but he knew that if he didn't say this now he'd never be brave enough if he got another chance. "Bruce, before you go-"

Bruce turned around to look him.

Dick didn't look him for a second, but then quickly raised his gaze, confronting Bruce even though he felt fearful. "-I'm sorry, I know how important it is to you that I stop being Robin, but you have to know that I don't care. I can't stop being a hero even if I wanted to. I can quit being Robin, but I could never quit being hero, not even for a second, no matter what you do. "

Bruce was speechless for a second, he believed after such a harsh spanking that the boy would see reason, and he would understand that obeying him was for the best. Even though he felt tempted to keep punishing Dick until he agreed to give up this life, he finally understood that it didn't matter what he did; the stubborn boy was going to do what he wanted.

"If you've truly decided to be a hero, you're eighteen, and you're free to do whatever you want with your life. But you're not allowed to be Robin. Seek out another name, another suit, and another city to protect. You're not allowed to be hero in this town. Those are orders from Batman. And you have to move out this house immediately. You can sleep here tonight, and you have my permission to take whatever you want from this room as long it isn't a Robin's artifact. Say goodbye to Alfred before you go. But I want you to leave tomorrow morning, and I want you to understand this perfectly, once you leave you're not allow to set foot in this house again," Bruce said seriously. He left quickly, slamming the door hard.

Dick was barely able to absorb what Bruce had said. He was deeply hurt. Bruce had kicked him out his own home. But he wasn't going to complain right now. He got off his jeans and flung himself onto the bed to cry himself to sleep. Tomorrow, he would think about how to fix his problems.


End file.
